degrassipathershighfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrDegrassi/DPH Season 1 Episode 7
It goes Kelly and 2 other girls doing a bunch of flips and cartwheels on the mat in Degrassi's gym. "Okay girls you give me as much effort as them 3 and we should be ready for the first game of the year, in 2 days." Jenna says. Jenna turns on some upbeat music and the powersquad makes 2 pyramids with Jenna at the top of one and Kelly at the top of the other. Then the football team walks in the room and they all sit on the bleachers to watch the cheerleaders. "Hey Jenna looking good as always." KC says. Jenna hears him, tells the girls to breakdown the pyramids down, and looks at him in disgust. Then Gregory comes up to Kelly with a flirty smile. "I think I'm suppose to know the prettiest cheerleader at the school." Gregory says with a smile. "This pretty cheerleader is Kelly and I think she is suppose to go out with one of the hottest football players after the game on Thursday." Kelly says with a flirty push on his chest. "Gregory would love to go out with you. Wait I'm one of the hottest football players?" Gregory replies. Kelly walks away, looks back, and smiles at him. -Then it goes to Jenna and Kelly walking to math class. "I still can't believe you are gonna be in my Grade 11 math class." Jenna says. "Yea, Math has always been my thing but I've never been in a class above me." Kelly replies. Kelly starts breathing a little faster after Jenna starts talking to some other 11th graders. Then Gabriel takes his jacket off which reveals his Grade 10 shirt. Gabriel looks up and smiles at Kelly. "Hey, fellow 10th grader." Kelly says to Gabriel. She flips her hair and sits next to Gabriel. "I'm Gabriel Mathews, thank god I'm not the only 10th grader in this class." Gabriel says with a smile. "I'm Kelly, I just transferred yesterday." Kelly says. "I think the only two tenth graders in the class should go out for coffee after school." Kelly says. "Okay but don't take advantage of me if I drink too much." Gabriel says with a smile. -It goes to the Seniors in Ms Oh's class. "Okay everyone choose a partner for your project due Friday. I think 3 days is enough for this project because if you took good notes it shouldn't be that hard." Ms Oh says. Everyone breaks off to find a partner. "Hey Fiona, you want to be partners?" Eli asked. "Sorry I'm Partners with Imogen." Fiona says while she moves closer to her. "Jake, you want to be partners?" Eli asked. Jake gives Eli a nervous look. "Sorry I already have a partner." Jake says. Jake moves next to the closest senior girl he can find which happens to be Bianca. "Katie, you want to be partners?" Drew asked. He gives her a little kiss. "Sorry Drew, I'm partners with Mare." Katie says. Ms Oh over hears the conversation. Drew taps Eli on the shoulder. "You want to be partners?" Drew says. "Sure." Eli says with an uncomfortable smile. -It goes to Kelly and Gabriel at the Dot. They are talking and laughing together. Kelly is rubbing her hands on his arms. Gabriel is running her hands through her black hair. "No way that's impossible." Kelly says with a smile. "It's true, I was born August 13th, 1995 and I still have been driving since August 13th 2009 but I didn't drive to school today." Gabriel says with a smile. "How did you do that?" Kelly asked. "I won this language competition. And the prize was to get a free driving test." Gabriel says. "That's so cool." Kelly rubs her hand on Gabriel's thigh gently. "What languages do you speak?" Kelly asked. "Spanish, French, Chinese, and a little bit of Swahili." Gabriel says. Kelly leans in to kiss Gabriel and Gabriel kisses her repeatedly. -It goes to Drew and Eli on the other side of the Dot. "That's a good idea Drew." Eli says. "Thanks man." Drew says. Chase walks in listening to his I-pod and texting. He takes one earphone out. "Can I have a strawberry-banana smoothie?" Chase says to the person behind the counter. Drew is staring at Chase and trying to hide it. Eli sees this and pretends that he didn't. "So do you want to split the price for the materials?" Eli says. "Yeah....Yeah, Yeah" Drew says since he's not listening. Chase goes to the bathroom. Eli takes Drew's phone and puts his number in it. Eli hands it back to Drew. Drew get's a text and smiles. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Drew says. He unknowingly leaves his phone. As soon as Drew walks in the bathroom, Eli wrestles with the choice whether or not to read the text. Eli starts shaking his leg. "Oh my god." Eli said after he looked at the text. -Kelly and Gabriel keep kissing until Gabriel's phone rings. It is his mom telling him she is in front of the dot. "I gotta go because my mom is outside." Gabriel says. "I hope my brother isn't in the car, so my mom lets me drive." Gabriel says. Gabriel and Kelly both see Gregory sitting in the passenger seat on his phone. They are both disappointed. "That sucks, but we are twins and I started driving 2 years earlier. There's some bragging rights right there." He kisses Kelly on the cheek and walks out. Kelly gets a text from Gregory that says "I can't hang out with you after the game on Thursday so how about The Dot before school tomorrow?" Kelly sends a text that says. "Of course :)" Category:Blog posts